gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CB-0000G/C-Kai Reborns Gundam Kai
|unit type=Innovade/Innovator-use Transformable Mobile Suit |launched=3899 AD |operators=*Innovators (Original) *Star Strike |known pilots=*Ribbons Almark (Crossover) *Strafe Lenardo (Unaltered Time line) |height=*21.8 (Cannon mode) meters *23.3 (Gundam mode) meters |power plant=*GN Drive x 2 (Twin Drive) *GN Drive Tau (Reserve) |fixed armaments=*GN Shield x 2 **GN Heavy Vulcans x 2 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*GN Buster Rifle x 2 *Large GN Beam Saber x 2 |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= *Large GN Fin Fangs x 4 *Small GN Fin Fangs x 8 *GN Funnel Catchers x 3 |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Bit Control System *GN Field *Quantum Brainwave Interface *Trans Am System |armour=GN Regenium/E-Carbon Composite |accommodation=1-2 Pilot Cockpit |affiliation=*Star Strike *Team Villian |universe=*Anno Domini *Anno Domini C}} History With the defeat of The Innovators, most of the remaining mobile suits utilized by the rogue Innovades were left abandoned. With the Earth Sphere Federation claiming most of the discovered mobile suits, Star Strike was hard pressed to keep up and claim their own prize. After much effort they managed to recover the damaged . Extensive research over it's twin drive and construction allowed numerous advances in mobile suit technology. one such advancement was the plans for the Twin Drive as drafted by Aeolia Schenburg, which had been previously stolen from Celestial Being through sleeper agent Anew Returner. Star Strike was able to adapt the GN Capacitors to the designs, further improving them. The research would be instrumental to the creation of the Perfect Guardian and later its successor, the True Guardian. Syrene Gaze, after examining the remains of the mobile suit, decided to have the machine repaired and upgraded for later use. The repaired Reborns Gundam was renamed Reborns Kai. The mobile suit was piloted at least twice by Gundam Meister Strafe Lenardo before it was sealed away with the other Star Strike mobile suits. In Gundam 00S: Crossover, the mobile suit has mysteriously fallen back into the hands of the resurrected Ribbons Almark. Design Outwardly, the Reborns Kai looks largely unchanged from it's original appearance. The Reborns Kai is now equipped with two GN Buster Rifles. Star Strike added an additional feature to each to allow the barrel of the rifle to double as a beam saber bayonet. This served to balance the strengths and weaknesses of the Gundam and Cannon modes. While utilizing the beam saber, the beam rifles are unable to fire. On each arm of the Reborns Kai are two new shields. The shields are designed to work in conjunction with the movements of the arms for maximum defensive without minimizing maneuvering capability. When the arms move, the shield is designed to bend to accommodate movement. Also the shields generate a kind of accelerator field, which is used to boost the velocity and strength of the beam from the buster rifles. This field also allows the Reborns Kai to utilize the "bouncing beam" effect present on the . The shields are more durable than the shield used by the original Reborns Gundam. Originally Star Strike had replaced the GN Drive Taus that were damaged during the battle against the 00 Raiser with two newer ones. The new drives allowed the Reborns Kai to safely execute Trans Am without fearing destruction. These GN Drives were eventually replaced yet again, but this time with two brand new true GN Drives designed for the Twin Drive. One GN Drive Tau was installed for additional GN Particles and to serve as a reserve power source should the Twin Drive fails or becomes damaged. The GN Drive Tau served an additional hidden third function that marked the true upgrade to Reborns Gundam. After a year of combating and , Star Strike easily made the connection between the Reborns Gundam and it's predecessors. Noting the difficulty in facing squads of 1 Gundams and GN Cannons working together, Star Strike made modifications to Reborns Kai. The Reborns Kai was modified with the ability to split into two separate mobile suits. The Gundam and Cannon modes could split and attack in conjunction with the other for overwhelming group attacks. When the Reborns Kai splits, the pilot can choose which to move over to. The pilot then remotely controls the other suit via QBW's. This feature is similar in design to Gundam Raphael/Seravee II in that it splits into heavy firepower and a medium to close range mobile suits. When the Reborns Kai splits, the Twin Drive goes to the Gundam half while the GN Drive Tau goes to the Cannon half. Equipment *'GN Buster Rifle:' The Reborns Kai features two new buster rifles. A second feature was installed onto each to allow the barrel of the rifle to double as a beam saber bayonet. This served to balance the strengths and weaknesses of the Gundam and Cannon modes. While utilizing the beam saber, the beam rifles are unable to fire. The beam saber function was operable in both Cannon and Gundam Mode. Both rifles were equipped with GN Capacitors to allow quicker recharge rate and stronger particle beams. *'Shields:' On each arm of the Reborns Kai are two new shields. The shields are designed to work in conjunction with the movements of the arms for maximum defensive without minimizing maneuvering capability. When the arms move, the shield is designed to bend to accommodate movement. The shields are more durable than the shield used by the original Reborns Gundam. *'Large GN Fin Fangs:' Reborns Kai retains the fin fangs of it's original appearance. Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs have greater fire power than regular GN Fangs, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. The large GN fin fangs can detach and be remotely operated like other fang weapons. When detached the fin fangs act as mobile cannons, firing a beam equal to that when used by the Reborns Cannon. *'Small GN Fin Fangs:' Similar to the , the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns Gundam Kais' shields and back skirt armor (4 on each location) and can only be used in Gundam Mode. These fangs function as beam daggers and are highly maneuverable. *'GN Funnel Catchers:' The Funnel Catchers were one of the Reborns Kai's greatest remote weapons. When the mobile suit is fired upon, the pilot can deploy the Funnel Catchers to capture, absorb, and redirect the particle beams. The Funnel Catchers were capable of stopping the most powerful of particle beams. The Reborns Kai had four such weapons. *'GN Heavy Vulcans:' Stronger than normal vulcans, the heavy vulcans were equipped under the shields and were able to do serious damage at close range. While slightly slower than the normal type of vulcan, they were still fast enough to intercept missiles. Features *'Trans Am:' Reborns Kai could utilize Trans Am for increased capabilities. *'GN Field:' Reborns Kai could generate a GN-Field for defensive and offensive purposes. The GN-Field could be used in conjunction with the GN-Buster Rifles to generate a powerful particle beam that could curve similar to the Regnants own particle beams. *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' If the current pilot is capable of utilizing Quantum Brainwaves, the interface allows them to mentally control the mobile suit as well as it's remote weapons. *'Bit Control System:' The control system was designed to manage and operate the remote weapons.